Many vehicles are designed with the ability to readily carry a spare tire. For example, some vehicles are manufactured to carry a spare tire in the undercarriage of the vehicle. Other vehicles are designed with tire wells in the trunk to carry a spare tire and to minimize the space occupied by the spare tire.
In other vehicles, like a recreational vehicle (“RV”), the ability to carry a spare tire while minimizing space is not readily available. For example, most Class A type RVs and some Class C type RVs typically do not include a spare tire or a rear bumper to attach some form of tire carrier, thus the only available space to transport a spare tire is in one of the available compartments on the RV. Unfortunately, RV compartment space is limited and some compartments are not large enough to hold a tire. More importantly, the compartment space is often needed to store food, supplies, and other important cargo. Accordingly, the use of a compartment on an RV to carry a spare tire isn't always practical.